The present invention concerns an in-ear earphone and an expansion adaptor.
In-ear earphones have become highly popular in recent years as they are increasingly used together with MP3 players or media players. In-ear earphones however are often not suitable for being worn in sport or when involving vigorous activities as those in-ear earphones have a tendency to fall out of the concha of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,453 shows an in-ear earphone with an expansion adaptor which has an arm which can be anchored in the concha.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,910 shows an in-ear earphone having an expansion adaptor which is in the form of a question mark.
DE 10 2004 010 198 A1 shows an in-ear earphone having a support element which can be anchored in the concha of a listener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,987 B1 shows an in-ear earphone having a support element which can be anchored in the concha of a user.
DE 102 27 450 A1 shows a headset having a stiff loop for bearing in concha. In that case only one end of the loop is fixed to the in-ear earphone.
DE 297 18 483 U1 shows a fixing unit for fixing otological devices in an ear of a user. In that case the fixing unit can have two loops which are anchored in the one hand in the concha and on the other hand in the region of the antitragus.
U.S. No. 2003/0174853 A1 shows a headset having an expansion adaptor, wherein the expansion adaptor is fixed with its first end to the headset and the second end is fixed in a concha.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an in-ear earphone which can be used when playing sport or in other vigorous or lively activities.